


The Night of the Blooming Cereus

by iiimeyshun



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiimeyshun/pseuds/iiimeyshun
Summary: A girl suddenly appeared at the front of the Cross Academy. Having no past memories, Yuki sympathizes her and ask heradopted father, Kaein Cross to take her in and made her a student in day class. With the same experience like her, the two became closed to each other together with Zero. However, strange things start happening since the day she came.





	The Night of the Blooming Cereus

The beginning...

In the darkest and deepest place under the Vampire Hunter Society is an old and dirty tombstone that left and kept there for no one knows how long. No one ever knows the place except in the higher position. No one ever knows that in this lies the root of all tragedy, the birth of vampires, the queen of them all. Now that her awakening is decided, tragedy will befall upon those who take everything away from her.

 

A month earlier

"I told you there's nothing here. We should not go here!" a hushed yet young voice can be heard on the dark alley that was only illuminated by the lamp that the person was holding.

"But this is the place they were talking about. They're so adamant in keeping this place a secret. There might be a treasure within this place." Another voice was heard and unlike the other, it sound matured and firmed.

"Treasure?! Rather than treasure I think what's in here is a monster!" the younger one almost exclaimed.

"Shh! Don't be so loud or we'll be caught" reprimanded by the other.

"Dakedo onii-san..." the younger whined but was stopped by the person he called onii-san who was now looking on something with a shocked face. He turns to where his brother was looking and was astounded on what he saw. There at the end of the alley was a big rusty iron gate that was covered by dried rose thorns. The two went near at the gate inspecting it until the lock was fallen because of the rust. They slowly opened the gate. Despite of surprised that was written all over their face, they can't hide the boiling excitement.

"I knew it. There's treasure in here." The older said who hurriedly went inside with his younger brother tailing behind. Inside the vast room was an old and dirty stone box that was covered by cobwebs. The two went to the ends of the said box and without any thought they lift up the cover of the box. While the younger one was struggling, a pale white hand suddenly grasped his left hand making him startled and threw the cover.

"What the hell are you―" the older shouted but was stopped when he noticed the hand holding his younger brother.

"L-let go of me!" the young one screamed while wriggling his arm to make the hand which holding him fall off. He then suddenly hit the hand in the edge of the stone box making it let go of him. He suddenly scrambles away from the box into a safe distance. After the hand fall off, a sudden silence engulfed the whole place. A deafening yet eerie silence. The older brother rushed up to his younger brother's side and helps him stand up.

"I told you we should not have come here!" the younger reprimanding his older brother while trembling in fear.

"I know. I know. Let's get out of here now." The older one gives up. They are now going out of the room when they hear scrambling noises inside the stone box. They slowly turn their head on the back and saw a figure coming out from the said box. They were frozen on their place. Their body seems can't move at all. They are terrified. No...They are scared at hell. 'The monster was coming to get us!' the both of them thought. As the figure was completely out of the box, it slowly walks near to where the younger one is and cup his face with its two pale white hands. Despite of being scared, the young one opened his eyes only to see shining moon-like eyes staring back at him. It was then that he was able to move again and shout his lungs out. He pushed the monster and together with his older brother, they run away from the place without looking back. It was also then that rumors about the Vampire Hunter Society keeping a monster spread like fire.


End file.
